Todos amamos contar
by Yusurelia
Summary: Hace tiempo que Austria y Hungría están casados, está por demás decir que planean tener hijos. Pero hay cierta cosa que Roderich no sabe de Elizabeth. Esta es su historia. ¡pase y lea! es gratis ¡no le creas al sumary! (lemon, of course)


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
**Advertencias**: yaoi, lemon, trio, hetero bah! no lo lean si no tienen mas de 13  
**Notas:** alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz! alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

_¡Wow! escribir esto fue toda una locura no se ni de donde salió pero bueno, es referente a la cancion ¨three¨ de Britney Spears, solo que al traducirla se cambiaron unas cosas para hallarle el sentido pero en fin... espero que alguien lo lea xD_

* * *

**Todos amamos contar.**

Llevaba meses esperando aquella audición para ser parte de una orquesta. Noche tras día relucía su talento en la música manipulando el piano, era fácil suponer que obtendría el papel. Y, llegada la fecha tan esperada por el almanaque, se presentó lo mas formal y reluciente posible. Conocía la dirección y la hora de la cita como mantra de optimismo, incluso se emocionó al ver los rostros soberbios de la competencia a derrotar, con un vago pensamiento de ¨Ustedes lamerán mis botas.¨ lo único que no tuvo en cuenta, fue el hecho de que se cancelara la audición por problemas indefinidos de los anfitriones. Su moral se quebró, pero a fin de cuenta decidió regresar a casa.

Había mencionado a su esposa que posiblemente tardaría toda la noche, se sentía orgulloso de regresar a casa para acompañarla en lugar de dirigirse a cualquier bar a la altura de un pianista desilusionado.

Incluso el clima lo tomó desprevenido, una rafaga de lluvia lo tomo en el momento exacto, al bajarse del carro y caminar hasta la puerta. Colmo de colmos, dejó las llaves pegadas al auto, y discurrir hasta ellas bajo la lluvia no era una escena muy cómica. Para él. Después de la segunda vuelta logró abrir, escurriendo y temblando debido al frio, cerró tras si para encontrar la casa en penumbras, en un silencio descomunal.

¨Seguramente se durmió.¨ propuso en ese momento, pues al tomar el picaporte de su cuarto escuchó algunos ruidos bastante fáciles de distinguir. Gemidos. No de dolor, no de tristeza, de placer. No hubiera sido extraño si fueran solo de ella, pero en este caso, había un ¨él.¨

Un enardecido coraje le envidió al instante, provocándole tirar su faceta de seriedad y optar por una bastante irreconocible; tiró la puerta con una estruendosa patada, y si bien ese no había sido su día de suerte, nada le había preparado para lo sucedido.

Su esposa, y la persona mas molesta a nivel mundial se encontraban en una situación algo vergonzosa, indebida, y obscena. Gilbert y Elizabeth, Prusia y Hungría. Llámense como se quieran, el pecado era el mismo.

Ambas miradas se posaron en el mal tercio, pero lejos de dar una explicación patética, cubrirse o esconderse penosamente lo atrajeron hacia ellos en una especie de pacto previamente planeado, y, a pesar de que intentó oponerse o resistirse ambos lograron integrarlo.

** Uno, dos, tres.  
No sólo Tú y yo  
Logrando conseguir ciento ochenta grados.  
Me aferro a ustedes mientras estamos  
Contando**

La chica se posicionó sobre su marido, acallando sus quejas con besos arrebatados. En paralelo se encontraba el alemán desvistiéndolo con toda prisa en una carrera rápida por continuar con dicho acto.

** Uno, dos, tres.  
Gilbert, Roderich & Elizabeth  
Hundiéndose con tres jugadores  
Todos amamos **** contando.**

El único remedio que tenia para esa tragedia era cooperar, pues inconscientemente comenzaba a seguir el juego que le tenían planeado. Aunque sentía un profundo resentimiento hacia los protagonistas de aquella travesura, indudablemente no se oponía a lo que le hiciesen, recibiendo besos y caricias por parte de ambos. Extrañado más por Prusia que por su propia esposa, ya que el aludido juraba odiarlo, y en ese momento no se podía contradecir más.

Era irónico, pero era quien mas se entusiasmaba con tenerlo en sus brazos.

** Escoge una noche  
Para salir y Jugar  
Si así está bien  
¿Qué Dices?**

Elizabeth era quien mas disfrutaba el juego estando a merced de ambos hombres, y por esa razón dejaría que su espíritu homosexualista se encargara de ambos jóvenes. Se excusó de querer algo de aire y dejó que ambos chicos continuaran sin ella; el punto era, que gozaba eso ciento porciento más que los mismos actores.

** Alegrémonos más  
hay tres maneras de diversión  
Revolquémonos en el suelo  
¿Qué Dices?**

Gilbert por su parte, había esperado aquel día casi tanto como Roderich su audición, pues siendo el amante de la húngara fue su idea el verse aquella tarde; lo que nunca se imaginó fue el terminar disfrutando mas al austriaco que a la propia chica.

Y eso le encantaba, pues en cierta forma lo subordinaba ante él.

** Tu estás adentro  
Viviendo en el pecado, es la nueva moda  
Tu Estás adentro  
¡Y yo estoy contando!**

Prusia, quien siempre había sido el amante de una mujer casada, comprendió que aquel temor a ser descubierto por el mismo que ahora besaba estaba solo en su imaginación, aunque una vez que pasara el efímero acto tendría que prepararse para todo un drama emocional.

**Tres son un encanto  
Dos no son lo mismo  
Yo no veo le veo nada malo  
¿Entonces, juegas?**

Hungría se mordía el labio inferior sin saber si era de culpa o placer, a fin de cuentas acababa de tachar una de sus fantasías sexuales de su lista, pero estaba haciendo un acto indebido ¿de donde sacó que incluir a su esposo en un acto casual serviría? Del mismo lugar donde funcionó.

Abrazó a ambos chicos en una forma tierna, a Roderich lo amaba, pero Gilbert le complacía bastante bien; y esa seria una cosa de nunca acabar.

** Vamos a hacer un equipo  
Haré que digan mi nombre  
Esto es amor al Extremo  
¿Estás Jugando?**

Desconcertado. Asi era como se sentía el pianista, con una mezcla de confusión y lujuria, no tenia idea del porque se había sumado, ni tampoco sabia que diría al día siguiente, cuando la resaca les cayera de golpe y se dieran cuenta lo que habían hecho.

Pero hasta ese momento, lo había disfrutado bastante, salvo por el hecho de que Gilbert le había dejado algunas marcas bruscas, pero no se daría cuenta hasta el amanecer.

** Lo qué nosotros hacemos es inocente  
Simplemente lo hacemos por diversión, no significa nada.  
Pero si no te gusta la compañía  
podemos hacerlo tu y yo…**

**Tu y yo…**

Y en ese punto, cuando todo hubo acabado y solo se escuchaban jadeos cansados, ninguno de los tres sabia que decir.

**O tres.**

Se limitaron a ser abrazarse, la pareja matrimonial estaba a ambos lados del no tan intruso.

**O cuatro.**

Seguramente a los tres le encantó. Pues concordaron en conciliar el sueño y discutir eso al día siguiente.

**En el suelo.**

Tal vez lo dejarían en el pasado, lo olvidarían y tratarían de continuar su muy extraña relación pareja-amante. O Quizá decidirían citar otro día para volverlo a hacer, esta vez con más consentimiento y noción del acto. Cualquiera que fuera su decisión seria llevada a cabo el día siguiente, esa noche se dejaría pasar como desapercibida. Como un error que no calcularon; uno al que no contaron.

**Uno, dos, tres.  
No sólo Tú y yo  
Logrando conseguir ciento ochenta grados.  
Me aferro a ustedes mientras estamos  
Contando**

**Uno, dos, tres.  
Gilbert, Roderich & Elizabeth  
Hundiéndose con tres jugadores  
Todos amamos **** contando**

* * *

incluso terminó gustándome, como decian mis amigos en mis viejos tiempo de secundaria: parejas de tres xD (cuando habia proyectos y eso ¬¬ no sean cochinos, mi generacion es limpia y no perrea)

gracias por leer!


End file.
